Garfield's Halloween Adventure/Transcript
*''special begins as dawn breaks on the Arbuckle's street. The view shifts toward the Arbuckle residence and zooms into the house. A view into the window is Garfield asleep in his bed box, with his blue blanket covering his head. A "Please Stand By" message is displayed on the screen. An instrumental tune starts to play as the screen changes to a WBOR title.'' *'Announcer:' Good morning, viewers. Welcome to another broadcast day at WBOR, the Easy-Viewing, Easy-Listening Station. We begin our broadcast with: titlecard for The Binky The Clown show appears on the TV screen. The Binky the Clown Show. Have a nice day. face appears on screen. *'Binky The Clown:' HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, KIIIIIIIIDS!!!!! now grins. Garfield jumps out of his bed and his cover in fright. *'Garfield: ' WHAAAAAA! looks to his left then to the television. *'Binky: ' Get your lazy bottoms out of bed, and do jumping jacks with Binky the spreads his arms Clown! TV screen changes to Binky doing the jumping jacks. One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! starts to flap his arms in the air as Binky notably starts to quicken. One, two! One, two! One, two! stops before looking at his arms. *'Garfield:' What am I doing?! *'Binky: ' Remember, kids. If you don't exercise with Binky, you're gonna grow up to be... WORTHLESS! points toward the TV screen. *'Garfield: ' I hate you, Binky! face turns to surprise as Garfield turns his back. Where's my remote control? *'Binky: ' Put it in gear, starts to throw different stuff out of his bed box such as a banana peel, a mouse toy, a purple ball, a bone and an apple core. you losers! You don't want to be LAZY turns toward Binky again while angrily showing his teeth. do ya? You gotta get into good shape for tonight, kids, points toward the screen. because this is the night, you can get a lot of CANDY! again, spreads his arms. Garfield pulls up the remote. *'Garfield: ' Take that, Binky! presses a button which switches the TV off. Ha-ha! *gasps*. Wait a minute... Did he say we can get a lot of candy tonight? turns the TV on again, while quickly going through channels. *'Garfield: ' Binky! first channel is a mountain view with clouds covering the sun. Binky, second is a spaceship flying near a red planet. The third channel is a cowboy on a horse riding in the desert. come back! fourth is a pig waving its arms Where fifth channel is a kid about to eat cereal. are you, Binky, fifth channel is an investigator pointing his finger at an overweight man. old buddy? last channel is the same as the first. He finally gets it to the right channel. *'Binky: ' That's right, kids! Tonight is Halloween night, and we want to be in great shape flexes. to trick-or-treat for all that candy, DOOOOOOOOOON'T WE? lifts his arms and head up *'Garfield: ' Yes we doooooooo!!! again switches off the television. He throws his arms up into the air. *'Lou Rawls & Desirée Goyette:' *''This is the night,'' (This is the night.) *''I was created for,'' *''I'm gonna put on my best disguise,'' *''And go knockin' on everybody's door.'' *''This is the night,'' (This is the night.) *''I'm gonna hit the street,'' *''Cause this the night,'' *''Folks are givin' away,'' *''So many good things to eat.'' *''Oh, oh, you know life could be so sweet,'' (You know life could be so sweet.) *''If every night, was a night to go trick or treat.'' (Trick or Treat.) *''Wouldn't it be sweet,'' (Trick or Treat.) *''Just trick or treat,'' (Trick or Treat.) *''Wouldn't it be sweet,'' (Trick or Treat.) *''Just trick or treat.'' Garfield: 'Halloween's my kind of a holiday. It's not like those other stupid holidays. I don't get pine needles in my paws, there's no dumb bunnies, no fireworks, no relatives, just candy. Boom, you go out and get candy. It's as simple as that. Simple, that's me. '''Garfield: '''Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy. Hello, Halloween. What a glorious day and a glorious night to go trick-or-treating for candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy. Steady yourself, Garfield. First, you gotta get a costume, then you gotta get a sack. A sack to hold all that candy, candy, candy. Easy, boy. First...first you gotta get up. ''(comical music) '''Garfield: '''BOO! '''Jon: '''Waaah! '''Garfield: '''Gotcha! '''Jon: '''That's not funny, Garfield. '''Garfield: '''Then how about this? '''Jon: ''(laughs) Now, that's funny. ''(sighs) ''Why can't I stay angry with you, Garfield? '''Garfield: ''Cause I'm a cat. Jon: '''What's with the blanket? Are you practicing for Halloween? '''Garfield: '''Practicing? Practicing?! Huh! I'll have you know that Halloween's my middle name. Gar-Halloween-field. Oh, well. '''Jon: '''You're probably wondering what I'm doing with this pumpkin on my head. '''Garfield: ''(exclaims) There's a pumpkin on your head. I hadn't noticed. '''Jon: '''I was carving a jack-o-lantern until you arrived. What do you think? '''Garfield: '''It's you. '''Jon: '''Well, this one's ruined. '''Garfield: '''Hmmm. This stuff appears to be of the lasagna persuasion. '''Jon: '''Since when did you like pumpkin innards? '''Garfield: '''Ptooey! Since never! Blech! ''(bowl smashes) Jon: 'How about some breakfast? '''Garfield: '''Oh, no thank you. I must save room for all that candy. Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy. Oh, maybe I'll have a sweet roll to tide me over. ''(comical instrumental music) 'Garfield: '''Perhaps some bacon and a croissant. ''(comical instrumental music) 'Garfield: '''Oh, what the heck. ''(comical instrumental music) (ominous instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''BOO! '''Odie: ''(yelps)'' Garfield: '''Ha! Got you, didn't I? ''(screams) ''Oh, I knew it was you all the time, Odie. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: '''It's not nice to scare people, you know. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: 'Phew, Grim. Odie's so stupid he'd have to stand on a chair to raise his IQ. ''(drums beating) 'Garfield: '''He's ugly, too. It would take two of him to get any uglier. ''(laughs) (drums beating) 'Garfield: '''He's so ugly he wouldn't have to wear a mask to go trick-or-treating on Halloween. ''(laughs) (drums beating) 'Garfield: '''Hey, wait a minute. That's it! If I take Odie out trick-or-treating with me tonight, there'll be two sacks to fill, not one. I'll get twice the candy. Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy. Garfield, you are a genius. I know that. ''(drums beating) '''Garfield: '''Hey, Odie, old boy! Do you know what Halloween night is? '''Odie: ''(burbles)'' Garfield: '''Yeah, well take that stupid pumpkin off your head, and I'll tell you. '''Odie: ''(grunts)'' Garfield: '''Better. That's a night where dogs have to help cats go out and get candy. '''Odie: '''Hmm? '''Garfield: '''That's right. And if dogs do a good job, he gets a whole piece of candy of his very own. '''Odie: ''(barks)'' Garfield: '''Well, do you wanna go, boy? Huh? Huh? '''Odie: ''(barking excitedly)'' Garfield: '''Wanna go out and get candy? Huh? Do you? Do you wanna go? Huh? Huh? Huh? '''Odie: ''(barking excitedly)'' Garfield: '''Okay. Let's go to the attic and find some costumes for tonight. '''Odie: ''(barks)'' Garfield: '' You know, just between you and me, there are times when I love that dog. ''(suspenseful instrumental music) (light switch clicks) Garfield: 'There should be some great Halloween costumes up here somewhere, Odie. Jon has never thrown anything away. ''(blows) (coughs) ''Here's Jon's first bow tie. Tacky. Some sunglasses, Cousin Wanda's wig, Aunt Orpha's false teeth...Yuck!...Roy Ogle's root, string, sealing wax, and all that funny stuff. Well, I guess there's nothing here. ''(gasps) (exclaims) ''Very funny, Odie. Come on. Let's keep looking. ''(suspenseful instrumental music) '''Garfield: ''(gasps) Eureka! The mother lode! ''(to Odie) ''Look at all this great stuff, Odie! With these costumes we can be anything we want! '''Odie: '(whining happily) Garfield What should I be? There's so many sides to me. I could be handsome or brave. A king or a slave. It's all up to me. What should I be? What could I be? What should I be? I could be a scary vampire And turn myself into a bat. Flap, flap. Or I could put on black pajamas And go as a big fat Halloween cat. What should I be? There's so many sides to me. I could be an astronaut, robot, A hobo, a clown, Or an alien creature going out on the town. What should I be? It's all up to me. What should I be? Let's go. Garfield: 'I think I have just the costumes for us, Odie. ''(lively instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''ARRRR! It do be a landlubber who'd be shoving lasagna in his face. I declare this booty the property of the Queen. '''Jon: '''Hey! Who do you think you are? '''Garfield: '''RRRR! I be Orange Beard, the pirate captain, and this be me first mate, Odie the Stupid. '''Odie: ''(growls)'' Garfield: '''You be having too many peg legs there, matey. '''Odie: ''(surprised barks)'' Jon: 'You guys look ridiculous. '''Garfield: '''ARRR! I've killed men for saying less than that, but I'll let you live, seeing as you're the only one, who'll change me kitty litter. '''Jon: '''I suppose you boys are dressed up to go out trick-or-treating, huh? '''Garfield: '''We don't be the welcome wagon if that's what you mean. '''Jon: '''Well, here's a couple of sacks. Have a good time. '''Garfield: '''Looting always be a good time. ''(to Odie) ''Come on, matey. We got a village to pillage. RRRR! '''Jon: '''Don't be out too late. ''(lively instrumental music continues) (lively instrumental pirate music) '''Garfield Sixty men, all lost at sea. All of them drunk except for me. 'Twas I who had to face the storm With nothing in sight to keep me warm. Yo ho ho ho! Over the raging sea we go Yo ho ho ho Wherever the four winds blow! Hey! (lively instrumental music) Odie: ''(whimpering)'' Garfield: 'Odie, will you stop crowding me? There's nothing to be frightened of. These are kids, just like us, who are out trick-or-treating for candy, just like us. Look. '''Odie: '''Hmm? '''Garfield: '''See? A kid. '''Kid: '''OW! '''Garfield: '''See? Ha-ha. I'm no scaredy-cat. ''(jazzy music) '''singer I may be lazy, I may be fat. I don't do laps, and I do not chat. I may be selfish, yeah, and all of that. But the one thing I'm not is a scaredy-cat. Garfield and Odie: ''(screaming)'' (fast paced music) singers The one thing he's not is a scaredy-cat. (jazzy music) singer I may be bossy, I may lack grace. I don't do sit-ups to trim my waist. I may be thoughtless, yeah, and all of that But the one thing I'm not is a scaredy-cat. Garfield and Odie: ''(screaming)'' (fast paced music) singers The one thing he's not is a scaredy-cat. (jazzy music) singer I don't have charm or much pizzazz I don't chase mice and all that jazz I may be sassy, yes, and all of that. But the one thing I'm not Yeah, the one thing I'm not I said the one thing I'm not is a scaredy Garfield and Odie: ''(screaming)'' (fast paced music) singers The one thing he's not is a scaredy-cat. (ominous instrumental music) Garfield: 'Observe carefully, Odie. I'll teach you some of the finer points of trick-or-treating. ''(door knock) 'Garfield: '''Give me. '''Woman: '''Oh, how cute. Here you go, kids. '''Garfield: '''Methinks you be a mite stingy with your candy, miss. If you don't reconsider your contribution, I'll give your living room drapes a taste of me broadsword. ''(drumroll) 'Garfield: '''Thank you. A thousand blessings upon your home, ma'am. ''(comical instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''Well, Odie, we've had a pretty successful evening. '''Odie: ''(barks)'' Garfield: '''Hang on, Odie. I just had a brilliant idea. Look at all those houses across the river over there. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: 'If we can make it across the river, the candy is all mine, do you hear me? All mine! Ah, wait a minute. Am I being too greedy? Should I share my candy with those less fortunate than me? Am I missing the spirit of Halloween? Nah. All mine! Mine, I tell you! ''(laughs) Mine! (lively instrumental music) 'Garfield: '''ARRR! What have we here? Why, it do be a pirate ship to help us get across the river. I commandeer this ship in the name of Orange Beard the pirate. ''(to Odie) ''Free the moorings and shove off, matey! ''(growls) ''Mm-hm. ''(comical instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''It appears we're caught up in the current, matey. Put out the oars. '''Odie: ''(barks happily)'' (water splashes) (tense instrumental music) Garfield: ''(groans) I'd make him walk the plank if I had one. ''(to Odie) ''We be at the mercy of the sea, matey. Topside...Topside, batten the hatches! Trim the main! Slip the sheets! Flibber the gibbets! ''I want my mommy! (somber instrumental music) Garfield: ''(sighs) Some pirate captain I am. I can't even get a rowboat across a river. Now I'll probably float out to sea and never be heard from again. If I ever get back to land, I'm going to give up this pirate business. I'm going to stop pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm just going to be me. Garfield the housecat. Gourmet Bon vivant. World traveler. Jet-sitting playboy. '''Odie: '(barks) Garfield: 'Leave me alone, Odie. I'm busy wallowing in self-pity. ''(lively instrumental music) 'Garfield: '''ARRRR! And shiver me timbers! It be land ho! ''(owl hooting) (spooky instrumental music) (thunder clapping) '''Garfield: '''Nice touch. ''(to Odie) ''Look, Odie. There's a light in the window up there. Someone must actually live in that old house. '''Odie: ''(barks)'' (owl hooting) (fire cracking) (clock ticking) Garfield: 'Hey, Odie. I know. Let's investigate. ''(scary instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''Okay, Odie. Here's the plan. I'll kick the door open, you jump in and surround the place. Are you ready? '''Odie: ''(barks)'' (bang) Garfield: 'OW! ''(to Odie) ''Hey, tell you what. Let's quietly slip in. ''(scary instrumental music continues) (door creaking) (clock ticking) (thunder clapping) 'Garfield: '''It looks as though the place is deserted. Let's warm ourselves by the fire. Ah, this is more like it. ''(ominous instrumental music) '''Garfield and Odie: ''(screaming)'' Garfield: '''Watch it! '''Old Man: '''Shut up, you two! That's enough to stop an old man's ticker. '''Odie: ''(whimpering)'' Old Man: 'You've picked a poor night to come visiting, my friends. This could be the worst night of your lives. '''Garfield: '''I knew it. Let's not bother the man any longer, Odie. '''Old Man: '''Stay! What I'm about to tell you has never been told to another living soul. ''(thunder clapping) 'Garfield: '''Catchy beginning. '''Old Man: '''This island has a secret. A deep, dark secret that has been held for a hundred years. One hundred years ago tonight, a ruthless band of pirates held up in this very house. They had looted many ships and were pursued by government troops. They were so heavily laden with their ill-gotten gains they had to bury the treasure before making their escape. ''(thunder clapping) 'Old Man: '''However, before leaving this island on that stormy night, they signed a contract written in blood. They vowed to return for the treasure 100 years from Halloween night at the stroke of midnight. Even if it meant returning from the grave. ''(thunder clapping) (clock ticking) 'Garfield: '''Do you believe this? '''Old Man: '''Believe it, my friends! The pirates had a ten-year-old cabin boy. I was that boy. I was there. I never took the treasure because they would have found me. There's no escaping them! They know we're here! They know who we are! '''Garfield: '''Well, that made my mind up. Come on, Odie, let's blow this joint. ''(to the Old Man) ''You want to come, too? ''(scary instrumental music) (thunder clapping) '''Garfield: '''Uh, where'd he go? Oh, well. Never mind. Let's get to the boat. ''(gasps) ''Rats! There goes my boat! '''Odie: ''(whines)'' Garfield: '''Rats! There goes my candy! '''Odie: ''(whimpers)'' Garfield: '''My boat's gone, my candy's gone, dead pirates are coming any minute, it's past my bedtime. I wanna go home. '''Odie: ''(whining('' (clock chiming) (tense instrumental music) Garfield: 'It's midnight. Ha! Just as I suspected. That old man was just some kind of lunatic. ''(thunder clapping) (suspenseful instrumental music) (water bubbles) '''Garfield and Odie: ''(screaming)'' Garfield: ' Watch it! We gotta hide, Odie! We haven't got much time! We gotta find a good place to hide! Don't worry that they know where we are. '''Garfield and Odie: '''Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah. '''Garfield: '''Not there, dummy! ''(cupboard creaks) (floor and electric crack) '''Odie: ''(sniffling) AH-CHOO! ''(cupboard doors creak) Garfield: 'Maybe they didn't see us. ''(ominous instrumental music) (pier board breaks) (water splashes) 'Garfield: '''This is it, pal! We swim for it! One, two, three..... ''(water splashing) 'Garfield: '''Rats! I forgot! I can't swim! ''(scary instrumental music) (water splashing and bubbling) '''Odie: ''(whimpers)'' (water splashing) (vine snaps) (continuous water splashing) Garfield: 'I owe you one, old buddy. ''(comical instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''The old man was right, Odie. This was the worst night of my life. I've had nightmares that looked like birthday parties compared to tonight. '''Odie: ''(barking and panting)'' (lively instrumental music) Garfield: '''Well, looky here! It do be me candy! ARRR! '''Odie: ''(barking)'' Garfield: '''I guess this story do have a happy ending after all, matey! '''Odie: ''(barking)'' Garfield: '''Let's be shoving off for home now! '''Odie: ''(barking)'' Garfield: 'So the pirate ghosts got the treasure, and we got the candy, candy, candy, candy! ''(sentimental instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''Odie, I'm about to do something that is totally out of character for me, but seeing as how you saved my life about 18 zillion times tonight, I want to give you something. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: '''Something of great personal worth. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: '''Something that represents a great personal sacrifice on my part. '''Odie: ''(panting)'' Garfield: ''(sighs) Here's your half of the candy. '''Odie: '(barks, slurps) Garfield: '''Yeah, I love you. Now get out of here. '''Odie: ''(barks)'' 'Garfield: '''What a night. Boy, am I wired. I think I'll see what's on TV. ''(remote control clicks) 'Old Man: '''Good evening, and welcome to our all-night pirate movie festival. ''(remote control clicks) 'Garfield: '''Boy, am I tired. ARRRRR. ''(lively instrumental pirate music plays over credits) Category:Transcript Category:TV specials